


Ice King

by seulestial



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Gags, Ice Play, Idols, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seulestial/pseuds/seulestial
Summary: “We each tried to hide our hearts,In this ambiguous world,The revealed truth, your eyes and mine,Our reflections within themI just need you,Standing on the horizon,We’re standing on the moon.”When Chanyeol asked Baekhyun to stay at the dorms with him, the latter didn't realize that he was going to get tied up and edged while ice cubes trailed over each and every crevice of his body. Perhaps he should release more provocative songs in the future, especially if they created a masterpiece in the bedroom.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Ice King

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot inspired by the song Ice Queen by Baekhyun.  
> -
> 
> Do not cross-post on another site, I don't permit nor tolerate stealing works in any form/situation whatsoever.

How Chanyeol had thought of the seemingly absurd idea in the first place, Baekhyun had no idea. Usually it was the latter that brought up new elements in the bedroom, while the former stayed true to the regular ways of sex. “Why do we need anything in the bedroom other than ourselves?”, would be Chanyeol’s usual response to Baekhyun’s suggestions, nevertheless, would give it a try at least once. 

But here Baekhyun was, tied down to the bed by rope, while Chanyeol trailed up his abdomen with an ice cube in his mouth. The sensations of rope burn that had started to sting his wrists and ankles combined with the hot and cold, Baekhyun was unable to focus on a single feeling as simultaneous pain and numbness neutralized into one, leaving Baekhyun in a light-headed space. 

Chanyeol had simply told Baekhyun to stay at home with him while the other members had gone with their staff for a simple dinner; Suho’s token of appreciation for all the people who worked for them behind the scenes. Of course, there was no way that Baekhyun wanted to miss out on the high grade steak that Suho was offering to treat them, but the gleam in Chanyeol’s eye reluctantly made him deny his hyung’s offer. “It’s not like it’s the first time that Suho’s gone out to empty his wallet for us, let’s just eat with them another day,” Chanyeol had said. 

As soon as the door clicked shut behind the other members, who had skeptically raised their eyebrows at the two other men(probably already predicting what was about to go down), Chanyeol went straight into the kitchen. 

“Baekhyun, go to the lounge room, I’ll be right there in a few.” Chanyeol waved the shorter male off as he simply dismissed Baekhyun’s confused look. Hadn’t Chanyeol asked him to stay for the sex? So why stalk off into the kitchen, what was he planning? Baekhyun plopped himself down on the sofa bed, spreading his arms and legs out into an ‘angel’ position as he blankly stared at the white ceiling. 

He perked his ears at the shuffle of steps that became louder, there was a certain crackling noise that he couldn’t identify, it wasn’t like a regular crinkle of a bag of potato chips.  
“Hey, Baekhyun. Why don’t we try something new today, huh?” Chanyeol’s innocent smile wasn’t enough to fool the other, especially when he pulled out a bag of ice from behind his back. There had to be countless numbers of ice cubes in there, perhaps the other member had stopped by a gas station beforehand, which were the only places that Baekhyun had seen big bags of ice like that. 

“Okay… a bag of ice. What do you want me to do with that..?” Baekhyun pointed at the clear plastic bag which was dangling from Chanyeol’s hand. 

“We’re going to experiment today, ever heard of ice play?” Chanyeol started to untie the knot on the bag, keeping a bowl handy on the coffee table next to him to put the ice in. 

“Oh, I think I’ve heard that the contrast between hot and cold gets some people off, never really tried it on myself, though.” Baekhyun nodded in understanding, popping an ice cube in his mouth. Once it had dissolved a sufficient amount, he crunched the hard block of liquid, pulverizing the H2O into a trace of nothingness. 

“Well, there’s a first for everything, don’t you think? Today’s gonna be all about you, I just wanna be able to pleasure you. You seem stressed from your first solo comeback promotions, and I thought, what better way to release the tension by a refreshing way to cool off?” Chanyeol slowly started to tug Baekhyun’s oversized t-shirt off, revealing a toned abdomen; clearly, the older had put more work into the gym, and it certainly had paid off. 

“This certainly is a nice surprise, Yeol. Give it your best, then, go on.” Baekhyun encouraged his fellow member by tugging off his shorts, leaving him clad in only his boxers. 

“I’m gonna need you to lay down on the bed in a comfortable position, because you’re gonna have a hard time moving freely for a while, alright?” Chanyeol opened up the palm of his other hand to reveal a thick rope, made of natural fibers so that it would be less abrasive against the other’s skin. 

“You probably already guessed, but this is gonna tie you down to the bed, limiting your range of movement. Now, I already know you like giving up control, so this’ll probably add another dimension to the regular edging.” Baekhyun opened his mouth to comment after he had shifted to a comfortable position, but was shushed by Chanyeol’s index finger to his lips. 

Setting the rope on next to the male, Chanyeol worked on expertly tying one end of the rope around Baekhyun’s outstretched wrists, before continuing to connect the extra rope around the bed posts. Taking out a blue colored rope, Chanyeol kneeled down as he worked from the bottom up this time, tying his ankles together before expertly twisting and turning the rope in a way so that it created a plethora of diamonds across Baekhyun’s lower and mid-body. Soon enough, Baekhyun’s fully nude body was adorned by the criss cross of knots that stretched across from his arms down to his legs. 

“How does that feel, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked, tugging on the intricate knotwork across Baekhyun’s thighs to ensure that it was snug enough before ghosting his hand dangerously near the older’s crotch. 

Baekhyun whimpered, attempting to buck his hips up against the touch as he yearned for any skin on skin contact.

“Bad pup, are you that aroused that you can’t even work your vocal cords to answer me?” Chanyeol raked his eyes down Baekhyun’s body, scoffing as he took in the other’s fully erect penis. 

“I’m sorry, master. The ropes feel fine, it’s tight enough but please...I need you to touch me anywhere, just do anything!” Baekhyun wriggled his torso from side to side, he wanted to simply feel any type of sensation, even the rope burn was welcome. 

“Oh..? And you think you’re one to give the orders here?” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, nevertheless, trailed the tips of his fingernails down the ridges of Baekhyun’s ribcage. The edges of Baekhyun’s hairs involuntarily rose as the contact drew out goosebumps from his body. 

“No, pup is under master’s control, he decides what’s going to happen to me.” Baekhyun admitted, face full of shame as he twisted his head away from the other’s burning gaze. 

“That’s right. Now, I’m just gonna shut your loud little mouth with a gag, so open up.” Chanyeol extended his hand next to the bowl of ice, grasping a ball gag before shoving it into Baekhyun’s open mouth. 

Waves of adrenaline and arousal jolted through Baekhyun like electric shocks; all the limitations on his range of movement and his ability to talk allowed him to focus on the rush of blood that he could feel travelling down towards his cock. Baekhyun internally jumped in joy, Chanyeol was finally fulfilling Baekhyun’s fantasy of getting tied down and getting degraded simultaneously. Initially when Baekhyun had brought up the topic of getting physically and verbally abused because it turned him on, Chanyeol had simply shot him a shocked expression before saying, “You want me to hurt you, hyung?” 

“It just brings up the experience of orgasm tenfold, sometimes, vanilla sex just leaves me with an unsatisfied release. Of course if you’re uncomfortable with it, we can just continue with our regular arrangement, I’ll just ask another member to do it for me.” Baekhyun shrugged, he didn’t want to push the other to try something that didn’t make him comfortable. 

“I have to think about it, hyung. I don’t want to hurt you…” Chanyeol trailed off, as Baekhyun nodded in understanding. In the meantime, he would have to continue going to Kyungsoo for his specific requests; the 93 liner, stayed true to one of the names that exo-ls gave, ‘satansoo’. The innocent facade vanished once the two of them were inside the bedroom; D.O’s punishments always gave Baekhyun the balance between pain and pleasure, it gifted him with a toe curling orgasm all the time. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s casual fuck sessions soon escalated into something more suitable for Baekhyun’s tastes once Chanyeol started with the verbal degradation, it was easier to the taller to say ‘meaner’ things than physically abuse his hyung. A couple of weeks later, and here the two of them were, Baekhyun getting fully tied up, edged, and degraded. What a work of progress, Chanyeol surely was a fast learner; after some talks with Kyungsoo, he was doing as good as the other male. 

Chanyeol dragged an ice cube across the valley of Baekhyun’s firm pecs, zoning in on the two buds that had become perky from being exposed to the air. Baekhyun let out short exhales through his nose as he let out a muffled noise through his clenched lips.

Cutting straight to the chase, the taller male abruptly grasped Baekhyun’s shaft, which was already slick from the production of pre-come. Once again, Baekhyun thrashed around the bed like a prey caught in the net as the ice slid down from his chest towards his stomach, leaving a wet trail on his flushed skin. Chanyeol’s long, thicker fingers stimulated the older’s cock with a few lazy pumps before focusing on the cock’s protruding veins, grazing his fingernails across the sensitive areas. 

“Mmpgsh,” was the only syllable that Baekhyun was able to force out of his mouth, tugging his ropes twice to indicate that he was close. It had been an unsaid known rule- two tugs on the rope meant that Baekhyun was about to come, notifying his dominant to briefly stop his actions so that he didn’t come simply from the single stimulation. Immediately, Chanyeol took his hands away from Baekhyun’s cock, allowing the other to collect his scattered senses back before he had to endure another round of edging. As tortuous as the process seemed to other men, there was something about edging that Baekhyun was attracted by - the feeling of finally releasing after holding back multiple times was definitely worth it compared to a mediocre jerk-off session. 

Spit drooled out the corners of Baekhyun’s mouth as the ball fully engulfed any of Baekhyun’s ability to speak, while the rope rubbed against every corner of his body, allowing a pleasurable tingle to run through him. As soon as Baekhyun regained his composure, Chanyeol immediately wrapped his hand around Baekhyun’s shaft once more, jerking the other off in a faster manner in between momentary pauses. While outwardly dominating and ‘hurting’ his fellow member hadn’t been an idea that he agreed to right away, Chanyeol wondered why he wasn’t on board with this much sooner. 

Baekhyun’s jaw went slack around the gag as it became sore from opening his mouth for a prolonged period of time, but it was a just price to pay for the immense pleasure he was undergoing. Clenching his abdominal muscles, Baekhyun trained himself to hold in his urge to release right there and then, he could handle a few more minutes of edging. 

But as soon as Chanyeol began to land feather light kisses against the length of his body with an ice cube in his mouth, the contrast between hot and cold was nearly too much to bear. So much for his five second declaration of confidence, Chanyeol cruelly knew the exact points to nudge to tip Baekhyun off even further. When the other’s plush lips circled around his belly button, tongue and ice cube alternating contact between his skin, Baekhyun had no choice but to tug the rope twice again. From his bound position, he managed to wriggle his hands around to point towards the ball gag, indicating that he wanted it off. 

Surprisingly, Chanyeol complied, releasing the latch off the other’s head before tenderly bringing up his hands to massage the other’s jawline. “Kiss me, please, master.” Baekhyun hoarsely choked out, tilting his head upwards to meet the bigger framed male. Kissing Chanyeol always felt like being under the summer rain- the other’s lips, constantly plump and moist due to the excessive use of chapstick, poured over his as if they had the power to take away and give back life, both in a figurative and literal sense; Chanyeol always left him breathless. 

Kissing Baekhyun felt like coating his whole mouth in honey, the other’s movements were soft and delicate; the balance between their two drastically different styles was what made them work. Initially, kissing open mouthed, Chanyeol elevated the dynamic of their kiss by entering into Baekhyun’s mouth just like a powerful wave that hit the latter like a pleasant mixture of fabric softener and the dewey smell of rain. The two men immediately trusted themselves towards the other, pulling each other into the warmth of their presence, as if they’d mastered the balance of gravity. 

Chanyeol’s hand sneakily snuck down towards Baekhyun’s cock once more, determined to finish him off with the final round of edging - by lightly digging his nail into the slit of Baekhyun’s member. Baekhyun, almost rhythmically responded in a broken moan, he was definitely done for. Once again, he easily crumbled into the reign of Chanyeol’s hand as he helplessly let out a mixture between a sharp exhale and a soft whimper, trembling as his cock twitched, decorating strings of white come across the blue fabric rope and parts of his chest. 

Gently removing his stained hand from Baekhyun’s overstimulated cock, Chanyeol thrived off the pretty expressions his bandmate made during and after an orgasm. The way Baekhyun’s chest rapidly fell and rose with each sharp intake of breath, the way Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrowed as he desperately looked for a grip to hold onto, Chanyeol could admire the other's beauty all day. 

Working quickly to reach for the rope to undo the knots, Chanyeol was stopped by the wave of Baekhyun’s hand. “Leave it, I wanna stay like this for a while.” Baekhyun whispered out, eyes already closing in exhaustion. 

“But the rope burn- are you sure?” 

“I kinda like the tingly, stinging feeling it gives me. Rope burn’s only a small price to pay for what I’m enjoying.” 

“So you’re 100% good for now? Even so, I think we should put some healing ointment on your wrists-”

“Stuff it with an ice cube, I said it was fine, didn’t I? Park Chanyeol, you sure are full of surprises.” 

“Babe, you haven’t even seen more than half of my antics. Ah, did I mention, I literally thought of ice play one day when I listened to your song ‘Ice Queen’? Now you can dub yourself as the true ‘Ice King’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guess whose back with another exo smut one-shot?
> 
> -
> 
> Leave a kudos if you liked it + feel free to leave a request below for upcoming exo one-shots ! 
> 
> -  
> In the meantime, go check out my other exo works :))


End file.
